martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Spirit Artifact
Item grade above the transcendent saint artifact - saint artifact, transcendent saint artifact, spirit artifact, and transcendent spirit artifact. Overview The biggest difference between a spirit artifact and a saint artifact was that a spirit artifact had an intelligence of its own. Ordinarily a saint artifact would only be controlled by the martial artist; the weapon itself didn’t have the ability to control energy. But, a spirit artifact could fight in tandem with the martial artist to attack. This was just like the difference between a person and a puppet, and a person with a live partner. This was especially true if a martial artist was able to become one with their spirit artifact and achieve a heart-to-heart thread of communication. At that time they would be no different from allies in battle, fighting side-by-side.Chapter 1142 – Intimidating All Present Although a peak saint artifact had wisdom, that was only spiritual wisdom; it didn’t possess true self-awareness, otherwise that would be a spirit artifact. The core of a spirit artifact was the ‘spirit’. It had a spiritual will of its own. It could move, it could fly away to escape, it could automatically attack the enemy, and for a spirit artifact that reached a high boundary, it could even draw array formations on its own and utilize the Heavenly Dao Laws. A saint artifact did not possess such abilities. Even moving on its own was impossible. The only chance for that to happen was if its master had died and sealed a part of their fading will and soul into the saint artifact to control it. For instance, the Argent White Sword found in the 8000 Mile Black Swamp was such an example. Cultivation A spirit artifact could even cultivate to raise its own boundary. Theoretically speaking, once a treasure reached the rank of a spirit artifact, it would have unlimited potential for growth and be able to rise without limit. This process was extremely difficult, far more so than a martial artist cultivating. Creation In order to forge a saint artifact into a spirit artifact, one had to first have it achieve the material quality of a spirit artifact. And, if it lacked an artifact spirit, it could only be called a transcendent saint artifact. A transcendent saint artifact was relatively easy to forge. As long as one used up enough valuable materials and there was a grandmaster refiner using high level techniques, they could always produce one. But, an artifact spirit was extremely hard to create, especially a source artifact spirit! The so-called source artifact spirit was an artifact spirit bred from within the artifact itself; it was also called a true artifact spirit. The birth of a true artifact spirit required infinite effort, sacrifice, and even more resources. One needed hundreds of thousands of years or even millions of years to form one. A master had to unite their will with their weapon, fusing in their own true essence and bloodline, and also experience numerous lucky chances before forming one! A true artifact spirit was far too difficult to create. Thus, many grandmaster refiners would choose another path and create a false artifact spirit. They would take the soul of a powerful vicious beast, demonic spirit, ghost, or even the soul of a martial artist, and then forcibly refine that soul into an artifact spirit and seal it into the artifact. This sort of artifact spirit was not completely compatible with a spirit artifact, thus it wouldn’t allow the spirit artifact to display its full might. Moreover, such an artifact spirit would contain resentment in its heart, and it wouldn’t put forth its full effort. If one didn’t sign some sort of contract with it, then there was even the possibility that this artifact spirit would rebel at a critical moment. A true artifact spirit and a false artifact spirit were of completely different qualities. A person that could have a transcendent saint artifact or spirit artifact was a Supreme Elder that controlled their own territory, a true top character! If a transcendent saint artifact was given to a martial artist at the Divine Sea realm, Divine Transformation realm, or even those at the weaker end of the Divine Lord realm, it would be difficult for them to draw out its full potential. They would only be able to display less than 10% of the artifact’s power. Source Spirit Artifact It had to be known that to these peak geniuses, a spirit artifact was precious but not impossible to obtain. As long as they cultivated to the late Divine Transformation realm, their families would be able to forge or hand down a low-grade spirit artifact for them. But, Lin Ming’s spirit artifact was clearly different! In order to stimulate a spirit artifact to movement, one needed the world power that was bred within a martial artist’s inner world. By just depending on true essence alone, it was extremely difficult to do this. This was because world power was in simpler terms all the power that could exist in a world. There was true essence, the power of life, pure heaven and earth origin energy, and the faith energy of all living beings! To galvanize a spirit artifact, one needed the power of a world. In other words, one needed to be a Divine Lord realm powerhouse! But, there were also a small number of Divine Transformation realm masters that could use spirit artifacts, and all of them were bound to be top geniuses! Only by combining all these various types of power was one able to activate a spirit weapon. But Lin Ming was just a Ninefall martial artist who had only formed a world seed, so how could he possibly produce world power? If he could control the Phoenix Blood Spear, that only left one possibility, and that was that Lin Ming was interlinked with his Phoenix Blood Spear in their minds and hearts and it willingly allowed Lin Ming to use it. The artifact spirit of this spirit artifact had an extremely high chance of being a source artifact spirit. That meant that it was an artifact spirit bred by the weapon itself! The growth of the artifact spirit would also enhance the quality of the spirit artifact. In truth, for the physical body of a spirit artifact alone, as long as one fused in various types of rare and heavenly materials, it was possible to increase the physical quality. The only extremely difficult part was growing the artifact spirit itself! A spirit artifact that could constantly grow and be enhanced was far different from other spirit artifacts that were set in rank once they were forged. There was no way of comparing them at all. To match a junior disciple with a spirit artifact that had its own source artifact spirit, just what kind of extravagant luxury was that! Even an ordinary World King level Holy Land wouldn’t have the courage to do so! References Category:Items